Iki o Hiki Torimasu the revised edititon
by Koriina Lynne
Summary: When Kagome dies of an arrow wound to her back after a battle with Naraku, Inuyasha is crushed. The heartbroken group travels onwards, and stumbles across a hanyou, bloodied up from a fight with Sesshoumaru. Inuxoc?xKag? It's not what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Okies, I'm re-doing this story. I always go back and read these and think, "Oh, I should've moved that there and stopped that from happening and SPELLED THAT GODFORSAKEN WORD RIGHT!" so I'm finally doing something about it . . . hehe.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I would be smart, funny and have enough money to buy manga supplies. ;;

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle was over. Naraku had escaped, but the attacks were no longer coming. All had received wounds in the fight, which had lasted quite a while, all things considering. The Youkai taijiya, Sango, was searching over the scorched plain for Miroku, praying to all the Kami he was all right.

"Sango! Over here!" 

"Houshi-sama!" Sango exclaimed, relief flooding throught her body. If he was able to talk, he couldn't be that badly wounded. Following his voice, she came upon the blood-stained monk, holding his leg.

"Houshi-sama! Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling next to him, ignoring the pain of her own wounds, which were small but numerous.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, Sango," Miroku said, dismissing her concern. "Where are the others?"

"Have no clue . . . we all got to separated during the fight—oh, look, there's Kagome!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the reincarnated miko, who was walking calmly towards the group. It appeared she was the only one who hadn't been hurt. There was no blood visible anywhere on her body—her sailor fuku was as clean as ever. However, when she was merely yards away from the pair, she quivered and collapsed, a black arrow protruding from her back.

_Hold on to me, love_  
_You know I can't stay long_  
_All I wanted to say was_  
_I love you and I'm not afraid_

Abruptly, Inuyasha was at the scene, running silently towards Kagome's fallen figure. Carefully, the hanyou picked her up, avoiding the shaft in her back. Her eyes opened.

"Inuyasha . . . ."

"Shush! You're hurt, Kagome, don't talk—"

He was silenced by Kagome's finger on his lips.

_Can you hear me_  
_Can you feel me in your arms_  
_Holding my last breath_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet rapture and life_  
_It ends here tonight_

"I'll . . . I'll be fine, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "Take the arrow out . . . it's poison."

Inuyasha nodded, swiftly yanking the shaft out of her back. Kagome winced, crying out softly.

"Oh Kami . . . I'm sorry, Kagome," Inuyasha said, biting his tongue.

"It's . . . fine," she gasped out.

_I'll miss the winter_  
_A world of fragile things_  
_Look for me in the white forest _  
_Hiding in a hollow tree ((Come find me))_  
_I know you hear me_  
_I can taste it in your tears_  
_Holding my last breath_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet rapture and life_  
_It ends here tonight._

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes widened, her whole body seizing up in Inuyasha's arms. She coughed, a bit of blood spraying into her fist.

_Closing your eyes_  
_You pray your dreams will leave you here_  
_But still you wake to know the truth_  
_No one's there_  
_Say goodnight  
Don't be afraid_  
_Calling me, holding me_  
_As you fade to black_  
_((Say goodnight)) Holding my last breath_  
_((Don't be afraid)) Safe inside myself_  
_((Holding me)) Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet rapture and life_  
_It ends here tonight._

Impulsively, Inuyasha hugged Kagome to him, his arm covering the wound in her back, trying to stem the flow of blood. "You're not gonna die on me, Kagome," he whispered into her ear.

_Holding my last breath_  
_Safe inside myself_  
_Are all my thoughts of you_  
_Sweet rapture and life_

"Inuyasha . . . I want you to know . . . that I love you." She said weakly.

"I love you too," Inuyasha responded immediately, not bothering to think about what he was saying, much too intent on Kagome to care. "I've always loved you."

"Do me a favor, Inuyasha . . . ."

"Anything."

"Don't become a Youkai with the Shikon no Tama. You're perfect the way you are."

Slightly taken aback, he nodded. "Okay . . . ."

"And don't you DARE hit Shippou anymore," she warned.

Gently, he kissed her cheek. "I won't Kagome. You won't let me, right?"

"Inuyasha, the poison's spreading. Please, find someone else you can love . . . a hanyou, like you . . . someone who can truly relate. I love you." Her breathing was shallow, her voice weak.

Inuyasha hugged her tightly. "I promise. And . . . say hello to mother for me."

Kagome nodded, gazing into Inuyasha's eyes. "Ai'shiteru." Abruptly, her breath caught. A look of panic crossed her face, and then . . . .

_It ends here tonight_

Peace.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that was still bad, but better than before . . . right? –meeps-

I'd be grateful for a beta reader for these

Here's a dictionary of the Japanese words (and names) I used in this chapter:

Sango: Coral or Postpartum

Inuyasha: Female dog demon (Or supernatural being dog. Whichever way)

Shippou: Seven treasures (Gold, silver, etc.)

Kagome: Sprout of the Divine Protectress (Possibly referring to either Midoriko or Kikyou. Or neither, as it's just a normal name.)

Youkai: Demon

Taijiya: Slayer, destroyer

Houshi: Monk or Star

-sama: Lord or Master

Fuku: A type of clothing

Hanyou: Half-demon

Ai'shiteru: I love you.

vvvvvvvvvvvvv


	2. Tomodachi?

I'm back! Fweee! And I got REVIEWS!

Icygirl12: Yes ma'am, and thank you!

Chi Yomomotou: Well, of course! You're supposed to feel sorry for poor Inu.

Karlee: I will, and I'm glad you thought so!

Disclaimer: I own nothing . . . .

Claimer: Except my character.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Inu-tachi traveled along the road with heavy hearts. Kagome's ashes had been buried at the base of the Goshinboku, and the group traveled with no particular destination in mind. Miroku had not once groped Sango, nor asked any pretty women to bear his child. Shippou wouldn't speak, even when coaxed with candy. Inuyasha tried to pretend he was okay, but any passerby could see through his masquerade.

The day wore slowly on, and it was only just before sunset when Inuyasha realized it was the night of the new moon. He didn't bring the matter up. He didn't care.

Seconds later, there was an anguished yell from the forest. The traveling party froze, Miroku in mid-step. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled.

"Who is it?" Sango asked.

"Sesshoumaru," He spat, quickly bounding off into the forest, heedless of his ever-slowing pace.

By the time he reached the spot where he had presumed Sesshoumaru would be, night had fallen. The clearing was unnervingly silent.

"Hello?"

His query was met with a slight rustling in the bushes to his right. Reflexively, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, though he knew it would be next to useless.

A face poked out from the bushes, vivid green eyes staring blankly at him.

Hesitantly, he sheathed his sword. "Who the hell are you?"

The person remained silent, blinking at him.

"You mute or something?"

"Yes."

He was taken aback, both by her slightly absurd answer and her voice. It was quite a something—Melodious, harmonious, and rhythmic, with an undertone of discord and pain. Not something you hear every day.

The woman laughed and stood up. Inuyasha found himself face-to face with a human girl about his height and age—not chronologically, of course—with knee-length, pin-straight black hair. Her skin was pale, very pale, and her face had a gaunt, unhealthy look to it, as if she hadn't eaten in months. A black and silver kimono hung loosely off her body, obviously several sizes to big for her. Her feet were bare and bone-thin, resting uncomfortably on the leaf-laden ground.

"To answer your first question, I go by Bosoi." She said, sitting down. "But that's not who I am, is it?"

Inuyasha answered with that most versatile of phrases. "Feh."

Bosoi laughed again, the sound strained. "Perhaps you should leave. I'm . . . not feeling well. There are demons nearby . . . you'll get hurt."

Inuyasha had already turned and started walking when he noticed an odd smell in the air. It took him a moment to identify it as blood. He turned back around to face Bosoi. "You're hurt."

She grimaced. "Just a little bit . . . stings like hell, but I'll live if nothing gets to me before sunrise."

"Before—?"

"When I can see properly again," She added hastily.

AN/ . . . No, this couldn't be some arcane hint! Not at all! I'm not THAT stoopid. o.O

"Let me see," Inuyasha said quietly, his good side getting the better of him.

"As if I could stop you," She muttered, placing her hands on the ground and pivoting so her back was turned to him.

There was a sharp intake of breath. Five bloody gashes made their way from her right shoulder to the opposite hip. They were beginning to turn a sickly shade of green.

"What the fuck did you do!"

"**_I_** didn't do anything, thank you," She said scathingly. "I was attacked."

"By what?"

"Ummm . . . silver hair, missing an arm, looks like a girl—"

"Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha hissed, his eyes narrowing.

"Ah. Whatever her name was. She seemed to have a dislike for . . . me." AN/ That was NOT a typo . . . –is murdered by rabid fangirls-

Inuyasha nodded. "I'll just bet . . . keh."

She turned around, smiling at him. "Oh, so you know her? I'm sorry."

Inuyasha looked away, then stood up. "Well, you don't look like you're gonna keel over in the next five seconds. I'm leaving."

"Matte! You could at least tell me your name."

He paused. "Inuyasha."

She nodded, grinning. "I thought so. I guess you don't remember me, though . . . ."

He glanced at her, confused.

"We've been human together once before."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not a very good ending, but then again, neither is the story, lol. I don't really have much to say here, so . . . Ja!

Tachi: Group

Inu: Dog

Goshinboku: God tree

Sesshoumaru: the killing perfection (Or, as it was humorously translated on ear-tweak, "killing life circle.")

Tetsusaiga: Iron fang

Bosoi: Short for Kokorobosoi, meaning lonely.

Matte: Wait

Tomodachi (from title): Friend

P.S.: CLICKTHELITTLEPURPLEYBLUISHBUTTONDOWNTHEREANDREVIEWORELSE!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv


End file.
